


鬼迷心窍

by eatApie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: *人物OOC OOC OOC*我流垃圾文 学生弟x黑道大佬哥 虽然提及不多*感谢观看





	1. 上

    忒休斯第一次见到纽特的时候，他刚结束一场持续一个多月、扰人、漫长的交易，记不清名字的军火商太过精明，总会让他厌烦。他扯下难得系好的领带——该死，他恨这折磨人的玩意儿——坐在吧台，点了杯生啤，他的背后是灯红酒绿，都市夜晚的笙歌与狂潮，罪恶和欢愉于此滋生。

    纽特就是这时出现的，像亚当初入乐园，他瞧上去毛毛糙糙，手上握着几张皱巴巴的纸币，头发明显打理过，却还是有几根调皮、不听话的发丝翘起，须后水的味道有些劣质。“一杯马提尼，谢谢。”他说道。没人会在酒吧说谢谢，他们只会用各种肢体语言、荤话、不着边际的交谈与对话、摆动的手臂与腰肢来获得一次慌乱、称不上美好，也许隔夜还会后悔的性爱。

    而身边的棕发男人——更应该说是青年，忒休斯喝了口生啤，啤酒花沾上嘴巴上唇，他不止闻见了小麦发酵的香味，混合在一块儿的香水味，还有一股不容忽视的年轻气盛、不知世事的独属于青年人的新鲜气。这时候，忒休斯倒觉得自己像那种传奇小说里的吸血鬼——上帝，他喜欢年轻人，那种不顾明日会如何的莽撞、冲动、纯真混合着一些矛盾的对立感，对未来的不安与踌躇和欣喜与期待交织。嘿，或许他确实是这个夜晚里的鬼魅，忒休斯想。

    世界上最有效的爱情魔药，闪着珍珠的光泽，有着特有的成螺旋形上升的蒸汽，忒休斯发誓，他在身边人的绿色虹膜上捕捉到了徐徐上升的蒸汽影子，像一辆鸣笛飞速前行的火车，轰隆隆，他也仿佛坐上疾驰的列车回到过往的青葱岁月。

    普鲁斯特写追忆似水年华，而岁月恍惚间扑面而来，在他眼中驰骋。

    是橘子气泡水的清爽味道，是大树底下的有始无终，是藕断丝连再一干二净，是一切的开头与结束——直到现在，到现在，他像跋涉千里的旅人终于见到绿色的、绚丽的极光。

    有一瞬间，他感受到活力，如同枯井重注清泉，后一秒他又开始唾弃自己不切实际对一见钟情的幻想与享受。

    他只是太久没有性生活了。

    “你约的那个人没来？”忒休斯低声说道，稍微凑近了青年。对方一脸焦急，那团紧纂纸币已经恍若自慰过后使用的纸巾，他打量起忒休斯，眯着眼睛看了半晌才呆呆地回：“啊。”酒吧里有太多这样的年轻人，等待着价钱约好的妓女帮忙结束最后的青春期时光。你知道的，就像奖章，男人们总喜欢炫耀自己上过多少人，而没有破处的雏永远会被嘲笑。“也许，我就是你约的那个人，你懂得，网络世界。”忒休斯缓缓跳下吧台椅，端起那杯刚上的马提尼，嘬了一口，眨巴着眼睛，拉长调子道，“或许底酒换成伏特加会更好哦。”

    他低头，将嘴里的酒液过渡到另一个人的口腔，鼻尖互相磨蹭，他们的嘴唇粘合在一块儿，反反复复，稍稍分开，又再度接触，金黄的酒液伴随着亲吻渗透每一寸牙齿的缝隙，而忒休斯的舌头先一步的抓住青年的小把柄，交缠在一块儿，像一只海马遇到了另一只。“但朗姆酒也不错。”忒休斯舔掉嘴边最后一滴酒，直勾勾地盯着棕发青年说道。

    然后忒休斯确实看见对方的喉结上下移动了，他轻轻抚平对方的衣领，凑到他耳边。“酒吧旁边就是一家汽车旅馆哦。”于是，他说道。

 

-TBC-


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *我流垃圾文 学生弟x黑道大佬哥 虽然提及不多  
> *感谢观看

    两人的衣服交织凌乱在汽车旅馆脏乱的地板上，连成一道明显的轨迹，就像是炮弹的火线，一触即发。他们激烈地拥吻着，恍若两头搏斗的野兽，两具身体碰撞起伏，慢慢踱步到了床边。窗户开了道小缝，泄露一阵风声，或许还会有只黑猫正在走着钢索，忒休斯不着边际想到。哗啦啦——哗啦啦——房间内灯光昏黄，忒休斯走神回头，却什么都没看到。

    而年轻人的行为总是直白的，蛮横地用自己的肢体表达全部的一切的不满，他拱上来，又讨了个吻，唇齿之间是浓重的酒味，牢牢抓着忒休斯的双臂，像蟹的钳子般有力。“你有些醉了。”忒休斯小口舔舐着对方嘴唇上因激烈的接吻而磕出的血珠，柔软的舌尖轻轻扫过青年因性欲而变得皱起的嘴唇，就像河流再次经过干旱的河床。“你想我怎么称呼你，孩子？”他用手肘撑起上半身，冲着那条唇缝呼了口气，以不大不小、带着色情意味的力度揉搓着他的后脑勺。在得到回答之后，忒休斯拂去对方额头上的碎发，让那双漂亮的眼睛——现在正为他而燃起性欲的火焰——整个暴露出来，他啄在他的眼睫毛之上，轻笑道：“那么纽特——你喜欢什么样粗俗的话呢？”

    他没得到回复，可纽特愈来愈强烈如骤雨般的密集的吻证明了一切。该死，他快呼吸不过来了。

    不过事实上，忒休斯并不是十分在意在床上的位置，更多时候他追求的是一种刺激感，一种处于云端之上的极乐感，而如果获得快感是需要他要被另一位男性的性特征所征服，实话说，他倒是不介意，与魔鬼交易总要付出些代价。纽特虽瞧上去身板小，力气却大的很，没轻没重，莽莽撞撞，忒休斯也就由着他去，世界毕竟是属于年轻人的，不是嘛。而就在此刻，他们的鼻尖相互抵着、厮磨，忒休斯捧起纽特的脸，喘息道：“这是你第一次和男人做爱吧——或者说，这是你第一次性爱嘛？”他亲眼看着纽特羞红了脸，就像成熟的苹果，但年轻人明显不服输，毫无章法的亲吻让他们的牙齿狠狠磕碰在一块儿。“轻点、轻点，小野兽。”忒休斯道。纽特不该只是一株任人宰割的果树，他听见一声低吼，就像是真的由野兽发出来般，从喉咙底部含糊在一块儿，透露着无法掩饰的野心——他是猎豹啊。

    但他也不是那么好捕猎的猎物。

    “你现在笑起来像是蒙娜丽莎。”纽特闷闷地说道，扯下忒休斯最后剩下的遮羞布，他咬在他的脖子后方，像婴儿吮吸奶瓶那样不断加深印记。“我不喜欢这种难以捉摸的感觉。”他瘪嘴。“你以后会碰见更多的神秘莫测——”忒休斯结实的大腿环绕住纽特的腰，他们都硬起的阴茎被挤压在一块儿，他接着说道：“——而你现在就要学会怎么用你的老二让我爽。”

    “教我，特纳，教我。”纽特呓语，就像女孩子一样撒娇。柔软的头发丝在忒休斯脖颈之间滑来滑去，却挠的他心痒难耐。刚刚说出的假名被对方如此婉转千回念出，他倒是开始不爽快。他抓住对方的手腕，挤满润滑液，他的腿已经张开，而被把握住的手能很好就触碰到敏感的部位，顺着胸膛，沿着下腹，绕开睾丸和阴茎，直到纽特布满茧子、温暖粗糙的指腹触碰到穴口的褶皱，粘腻的润滑液流下一条淫荡的轨迹，忒休斯才松开手。

    他不该这样做的，可他嫉妒。“第一课，约炮的时候别告诉别人你的名字。”忒休斯道，他挂在纽特的身上，“但现在，你可以叫我忒休斯。”

 

-TBC-


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *人物OOC OOC OOC  
> *我流垃圾文 学生弟x黑道大佬哥 虽然提及不多  
> *感谢观看

    纽特开始琢磨起身下人名字的发声，当你说起忒休斯的时候，你的嘴巴得拉成一条平直的线，牙齿贴近柔软的舌头，让那个名字在口腔里千锤百炼，百般婉转，一笔一划烙印在声带上，才能在一声短促的气音之后坚定地喊出这个名字。于是，他呼唤：“忒休斯。忒休斯。”而纽特并非孤独伫立在旷无一人的山谷之间，他只得到了唯一的回声。“你学的很快，蜜糖。”忒休斯说道。接着，异物感让他闷哼一声，腰部没了力气，那些俏皮话、荤段子都被一段指节封入紧闭的肉感的唇。

    “有人跟你说过你看上去总是嘟起的嘴唇像在邀请一个吻嘛？”纽特喘气，他仿佛被什么所蛊惑一般，那句话就这样不受控制的说出。他含住忒休斯的下唇瓣，反复吮吸、舔舐，又一板一眼接着说道：“唾液淀粉酶是没有味道的，忒休斯，可为什么我觉得刚刚尝出了蜂蜜的味道。”他像位真的求学上进的乖学生，眨着亮闪闪的、没人能抗拒的漂亮眼睛向现在老师求教。他期待老师的倾囊相解，如同现在的他已经一丝不挂。

    忒休斯笑道，“你的学习能力着实让我震惊，纽特，我开始好奇你能到什么地步了。”明明线条分明的硬朗脸庞却因那笑容显得放荡又性感，像是艾丝美拉达迷恋的菲利斯，同样却也安稳、温和同卡西莫多。紧接着，他尖锐、急促的呻吟声敲响了今晚的第一声钟声——他们结合，却不因繁衍后代，而因为三分的迷恋、三分的迫不及待、三分的饥渴与一分在此间滋生的特定的被情欲完全放大的微妙情感。爱情是个美丽破碎的词语，绚烂、璀璨，也之所以令人盲目。“现在是第二课，我希望你能狠狠干我、榨干我，让我为你疯狂，纽特，纽特，我的纽特。”忒休斯痴语，这一次他听从内心深处的召唤——盲目的爱的窃窃私语——他闭上眼，而其他感官被无限的放大，为另一位男性的雄性特征所着迷。

    纽特的性器在他的身体内横冲直撞，而忒休斯的小穴内壁的薄膜紧紧贴附住坚硬的柱体，直接感受着每道筋脉，记忆住每条纹理。他听见清风吹动窗帘，听见电器运作的蜂鸣声，也听见他们做爱时连接处所传来的淫糜水声，白浊色的粘腻液体随着纽特的抽插，像蝉吐出浓厚的丝，像蛋清被打发成奶油一样，混合咸湿的汗液附着、弥散在穴口周围，淫荡又色情，好比一道尚未完工的马卡龙。那最后一道工序呢——纽特猛地拔出他的老二，停留盘旋在还不能缩合，正大张着蠕动的穴口处，用浓稠的精液做最后的点缀。忒休斯比纽特先射，他觉得自己全身的肌肉都在战栗、痉挛，现在才稍稍缓过神，他的手指挂上自己私处那儿正不断流失的浓稠液体，再用舌尖特意放慢似的一点点舔掉。

    “第三课，记得戴套。”他笑得狡黠，像偷腥的猫。

    纽特则又变回了最开始那个扭捏、害羞的青年人，他红了脸，雀斑映的明显，像草莓上的一颗颗籽粒，他支支吾吾半天却憋不出一句话，眼神游离偏着头不敢同忒休斯直视，激烈的运动让他满头都是汗，浸湿的发丝沾在他的额头。半天他才结巴地回到：“...记住了。”这会儿，忒休斯已经开始点烟，打火机的声音遮掩了那声回复，他眯着眼，吸了口烟，问道：“你刚刚说什么了？”

    年轻人又开始沉默。“你不来根烟嘛，甜心？”忒休斯呼出烟雾，烟头滋滋的火星在昏暗的光下中如同烧的火热的煤矿。纽特一言不发地接过烟，动作生涩点上，差点烧到自己的手指，被忒休斯看见嘲笑了一番，但他还是固执地不说话，直到被烟呛了口。“咳咳……”忒休斯捏着烟，透过烟雾缭绕之间，打量起纽特又开始涨红的脸。他噗嗤一声笑出来，道：“原来你不会抽烟，太逊了。”结果又在话音刚落的空隙被年轻人抓住机会，交换了个烟草味的吻。

    “我刚刚没被呛到。”纽特闷闷地说道，像八爪鱼一样捆住忒休斯。

    他们都不准备洗澡，男性荷尔蒙的侵略性味道仍盘旋在空气中。两人的四肢交缠在一块儿，关节处还有粘腻、未干的汗液，并非有意，但自然而然就变成此番场景，可没人准备松手，输下这场持久的战役。

    忒休斯觉得很好，这才是男人之间的温存该有的样子，不能放松的对峙与隐秘透露的柔情，他想，他会怀念这场一夜情的，连同纽特——嘿，或许并不只是他鬼迷心窍一样说出了真名。一切确实都很好，直到太阳再次照耀在他的眼皮之上，身旁的被窝早已变得冰凉，而床头柜上有着一卷皱巴巴的邪恶的纸币。

    这回轮到忒休斯开始回忆“纽特”这个名字如何发声才能咬牙切齿。

    梁子算是结下了。

 

-END-


End file.
